Sonic Wave Infinity
Sonic Wave Infinity is an unreleased 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Zimnior12 and Riot and set to be verified by Mycrafted. It is a super-buffed remake of Sonic Wave by Cyclic, an Extreme Demon Nine Circles level. The level was originally decorated by Viprin to be an alternative version of Sonic Wave that Riot would verify.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ko31t_uL5oA An extension made by Wabbit and Aurorus was added to the level, but that was removed after a short time. After Riot was beaten to Sonic Wave's verification by Sunix in November 2016,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpXTwPgweAk he asked Cyclic and Sunix in succession to try to verify the level. Both made some progress, including a 68% run by Sunix on his Bloodlust-difficulty version,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2ZIZfI3MQw but neither managed to beat the level. After that, he level did not receive much attention until April 2018, when Zimnior12 announced that he and the AP Team were now in charge of redecorating the level,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9hIXvT2kjM which had been buffed to a difficulty comparable to that of Tartarus. Due to Sunix's inactivity, Riot passed the verification to Technical in February 2019,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlUMBEXYyQA but he dropped the level a few months later and verification was given to Mycrafted.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvjIqwWrtZE On December 20, Zimnior12 showcased the full level,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTl00Hau0yA and according to Mycrafted, readjustments of the gameplay are all that remain before the verification process starts. History In June 2015, Korean player Cyclic released Sonic Wave, his new Nine Circles level. However, the level remained unrated due to a lack of a verification video, so he released a buffdate in July with a proper video, and the level was rated for a short time. Players could not make much progress on the level, and many questioned Cyclic's legitimacy; this pressure from the community may have been the reason that led Cyclic to delete all his levels and quit the game. After he did, many players like Riot and Mefewe made some progress on Sonic Wave. Cyclic later returned to the game but did not talk much about the level. In March 2016, he confessed to verify-hacking The Hell Zone, a collaboration that was a rebirth of a 1.2 level with the same name. Alongside that, he also admitted to hacking both versions of Sonic Wave, and a day later he told Riot that he had hacked every demon uploaded to his YouTube channel. He then proceeded to delete all his videos and seemed to have quit the game for good. Meanwhile, Riot and Mefewe had been making good progress on Sonic Wave, and Riot had asked Viprin to make a redecorated and buffed version of the level that he would verify, called Sonic Wave Infinity, to increase the chances of the level getting rated by RobTop. After Mefewe got a devastating 98% fail on his own buffed version of the level, he asked FunnyGame and Serponge to do the same thing, and they made a level now known as Sonic Wave Rebirth. Since Riot seemed closer to verifying Sonic Wave Infinity than Mefewe was to verifying Sonic Wave Rebirth, they made a deal to increase the chances that both would be rated: Riot would only verify his level after Mefewe had verified his. Mefewe spent a long amount of time trying to verify his level, but never beat it, and Riot waited during this time. Riot quickly lost motivation and quit the game in June, but returned a few months later and announced that Wabbit and Aurorus would make an extension to the level. He said that he would try to beat the original version first, rather than risk dying at the extension in Sonic Wave Infinity and missing an opportunity to beat Sonic Wave. Eventually, he was beaten to it by Sunix, who verified and uploaded Sonic Wave on November 25. Riot tried but could not verify Sonic Wave Infinity, and in January 2017, he announced that he was quitting the game again due to finger pains. He then asked Cyclic, who had returned and was now legitimate, to verify Sonic Wave Infinity. He made several good runs, but was also hampered by finger pains and could not complete it. In March, Sunix uploaded a progress run of 25% on a super-buffed version of Sonic Wave Infinity.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iXXBANnzAk He said that Riot had permitted him to verify the level and that he would try to preserve its difficulty, which he said was most likely higher than that of Bloodlust. Over the next six months, he progressed more and more on the level, finally achieving a record of 68% on September 9. He did not make any more progress on the level and faded into inactivity in 2018 and early 2019. Not much was heard of Sonic Wave Infinity until April 10, 2018, when Zimnior12 uploaded a video showcasing his redecoration of the first cube part. He explained that Riot had asked Zimnior12 and his creating team APTeam to redecorate the level after being impressed by their first project, The Apocalyptic Trilogy. Zimnior12 and his team began working on the level immediately, and he uploaded several videos throughout 2018 and 2019 showcasing the current progress. Meanwhile, since Sunix was inactive, Riot, who recently had his YouTube channel terminated, was searching for a new verifier. In February 2019, he asked Technical if he wanted to verify Sonic Wave Infinity. He accepted, and shortly afterward Riot uploaded a final gameplay revision of the level on his new channel, featuring gameplay even harder than the version Sunix played on, and said that the level was not going to be nerfed at all.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZ3XveIRobo In July, Technical abruptly dropped the level, citing the possibility of future stress during verification. Riot quickly found a new verifier, Mycrafted, who practiced the level on and off during his streams while waiting for the decoration to be finished. On December 20, Zimnior12 showcased the full level on his channel, and minor visual improvements being done by Zimnior12 and gameplay buffs to be done by Mycrafted and Riot are the final steps before the verification process starts. Gameplay * Zimnior12 (0-6%): The level begins with a simple normal-speed cube section with a few orb timings. There are also a few spikes protruding from parts of jump pads and platforms that force the player to time their orbs even more precisely. A short auto section transitions the player into the next part. * Salamander (7-15%): Next is a double-speed ship section that alternates many times in gravity and size. The player must awkwardly maneuver around slopes, spikes, and gears. Three times during the ship the speed becomes half-speed and the player must perform a brief mini-ship "straight-fly" between four spikes. The part ends with a semi-auto double-speed mini-cube section that only has a singular blue orb timing. * Playerwombat (16-23%): '''The player enters a half-speed ball section with a few orb timings and sloped structures. The speed then switches to normal speed, and the player becomes mini for four orb timings before returning to normal-size, where they must time their inputs to avoid spikes on the platforms. Similar gameplay follows after a switch to double-speed, after which there is a triple-speed mini-ball dual section where the player must avoid the spikes on the ground and ceiling with both icons, as at 50% in Windy Landscape. One jump as a triple-speed cube transitions the player into the next part as text saying "Sonic Wave Infinity" briefly enters the screen. * '''LuisLuigi and Creeper4 (24-29%): '''At the drop, there is a triple-speed wave section with flashing and pulsing decoration, as is custom with most Nine Circles levels. This part features extremely tight spaces and two gravity portals in rapid succession to try to throw the player off. Most of the structures have spikes on the walls that make the spaces even tighter. Halfway through the part, the wave becomes mini and must go up and down to the beat of the song to avoid the gears. * '''LiLium11 (30-35%): '''This part features blocks extending from the structures to buff the gameplay, as well as more sawblades and spikes on the walls. It starts with a triple-speed wave that requires plenty of awkward maneuvering, followed by a dual mini-wave with sloped structures and spikes on the ground and ceiling that the player must maneuver around. * '''Brittank88 and Reunomi (36-41%): '''Featuring brighter colors but fewer pulses, the next part begins with a triple-speed mini-wave section that requires the player to let go and immediately tap to avoid the spikes on the ground and ceiling. This must be done many times in quick succession, and the entire process is repeated after a gravity change. After this is a normal-size wave with more awkward maneuvering around octagonal blocks that take the place of sawblades, followed by a mini-wave section with a bit of spam at the beginning and two extremely tight spaces formed by extending spikes at the end. * '''IncaKola (42-46%): '''This part features a few spam sections as a triple-speed wave with a few gravity portals in the middle. After that is a mini-wave section with yet more spam, followed by a part that requires extremely awkward and precise movement around awkwardly-shaped structures with protruding spikes. The part ends with brief but tight controlled mini-wave spam around sawblades. * '''StarDust231 (47-54%): '''This part is a cube section with a plethora of orb timings. The speed starts at half-speed but speeds up to double and triple-speed. In the original level, the orbs did not need to be timed very precisely and spamming usually allowed the player to pass this part. However, sawblades have been added that force the player to time some of the orbs. * '''Cynik (55-59%): '''The player enters a triple-speed wave section no only with extremely tight spaces as before, but with moving structures as well. The speed changes to half-speed a short way in, and the player must make three simple but precise inputs. Following that is a triple-speed dual wave section where the player must avoid sawblades in the center of the screen and spiked structures moving in from the ground and ceiling. * '''Nahuel (60-63%): '''Next is a triple-speed wave section that is much brighter than most of the other parts of the level. The player must again avoid structures and sawblades and must also pass through fake structures twice. After a few gravity portals, the speed changes to half-speed for a brief moment before the level returns to triple-speed with gameplay similar to the beginning of this part. * '''Pocketbuilder (64%): '''In a seamless transition from the previous part, the player, as a triple-speed wave, must spam between two triangular structures with protruding spikes, after which the wave becomes mini and the player must again go up and down to the beat of the song to avoid the sawblades, as in LuisLuigi's part. * '''Cybronaut (65-67%): '''As a half-speed mini-wave, the player must spam gradually up a slope, being careful to not crash into the sawblades above. After a quick dip into a tight space between two structures, the player must do the same thing, except they must spam slowly downwards. After a few tight corridors at half and normal-speeds, during which the structures are briefly covered up with gray slopes, there is a space between some spikes and a gear that must be spammed through in normal-speed. The part ends with some more tight mini-wave spaces. * '''ZeroSR (68-73%): '''This part is a memory cube section that starts at normal-speed but changes to triple-speed halfway through. The memory consists of a series of pillars with gaps, some of which are fake, and the player must remember whether to jump or fall to the next pillar. There are also blue jump pads in the pillars that change the gravity of the player and attempt to confuse them. After this, a short semi-auto half-speed cube part leads to the final gameplay part of the level. * '''Creeper4 (74-82%): The player is presented with yet another extremely tight triple-speed wave section with more spiked structures, gears, and gravity portals that the player must awkwardly maneuver around. Partway through, the player must complete similar gameplay as the mini-wave. Following this is a half-speed normal-size wave section with a few gravity portals that requires incredibly small wave movements to avoid spikes. After a similar bit at normal-speed, the player finishes with some double and triple-speed mini-wave spam over some gears and spiked structures. * Tribar and Nickalopogas (83-100%): The final part of the level is the end screen, which features an intricate background and flashy effects. It starts by crediting the hosts, Zimnior12 (shown as "Zim12") and Riot, and the verifier, Mycrafted. At the same time that their names are shown, their cube icon appears on the right side of the screen. Then the view pans upwards and the background fades to black as the names of the creators of the individual parts, the end screen (Tribar), the end screen background (Nickalopogas), and the original level (Cyclic) scroll by. Finally, the screen fades to black and the message "GG" appears in the bottom right corner of the screen, signaling the end of the level. Trivia * Powerbomb beat an unnerfed version of the old Sonic Wave Infinity in July 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuhA7Axq3ME Unfortunately, his record was not accepted as a completion of Sonic Wave on the Official Demon list, since it is technically not the same level. Walkthrough References Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels